


You Are Dino-Mite

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Usually whenever Tsukishima visits Tokyo they stay in bed the whole time, but this time Kuroo has an actual date planned.





	You Are Dino-Mite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brella/gifts).



> Written for 2018 SportsFest, Bonus Round 3. Prompt was "Most likely to laugh inappropriately when someone gets eaten by a dinosaur in a Jurassic Park movie: Tsukishima Kei." For Bravebow.

They go out to see _Jurassic World_ , which surprises Tsukishima. Usually they spend the entire 24 hours of Tsukishima's visits in bed, napping or watching something together when they aren't actually doing it. They gave up on pretense after the second visit, both of them admitting that being together but not actually able to put their hands on each other if they go out in public is pretty frustrating given what little time they have to work with.

But this time, after the initial tumble takes the worst of the edge off, Kuroo asks if it's all right if they go to see a movie this time, that a theater only a couple subway stops down has a last show they can easily make even if they get some food quick on the way.

"Only if you want to," Kuroo says, tracing fingertips around the curve of Tsukishima's shoulderblade.

"Sure," Tsukishima mumbles, pliant and a little bit curious.

The theater is packed when they get there, and no wonder, because it's opening weekend of the movie. Tsukishima snorts as Kuroo pulls out two tickets that he definitely pre-reserved.

"What were you gonna do if I said I didn't feel like it?" Tsukishima asks. Kuroo shrugs. He hands Tsukishima his ticket and they push through the glass front doors, Kuroo's hand on the small of Tsukishima's back. They look at the goods for a few minutes, Kuroo plucking a clear file right out of Tsukishima's hands and paying for it along with a pair of matching keychains. Tsukishima fights him on buying the popcorn, though, and wins.

Once they're in their seats, waiting, Tsukishima leans in so that their shoulders are pressed against each other.

"You didn't have to do this for me," he says.

"Aw, yeah I did," Kuroo shrugs. "You totally wanted to go to this this weekend, and you gave it up for me, just because my stupid tournament schedule made this whole month impossible. That made me really happy, so I wanted to make you happy too. I did, right?"

"Yes," Tsukishima admits, hoping the darkening theater hides his cheeks turning pink. "Now shut up." Kuroo sneaks a lightning-fast kiss against Tsukishima's cheek, laughing when Tsukishima glares. "No."

"Not what you'll be saying later," Kuroo murmurs, only loud enough for Tsukishima to hear. Then he shoves a handful of popcorn in his mouth and all Tsukishima hears is crunching, thank goodness.

The movie is good. Tsukishima gets a little more into it than he plans to, still not entirely comfortable letting his cool exterior slip when he's with Kuroo. He doesn't mean to laugh when the guy gets eaten by the velociraptor, but it's so satisfying. Kuroo is covering his mouth with his hand when Tsukishima glances over, so he definitely heard it. Damn.

"Tsukki, you are stone cold," Kuroo cackles when the movie's over and they can finally talk about it.

"Oh shut up," Tsukishima grumbles, but he lets Kuroo take him home anyway, and even sneak a grope of his butt on the train.


End file.
